Lycan Lessons
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes was one thing, but teaching classes about werewolves when you're one yourself, well, that's another.


Title: Lycan Lessons

Summary: Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes was one thing, but teaching classes about werewolves when you're one yourself, well, that's another.

Remus Lupin was making his way to the classroom where he taught rather slowly this morning. It was not the dull headache that was making him go slower than usual; it was the fact that he had to teach his sixth year Ravenclaws about werewolves.

Sure, Severus had taken it upon himself to teach all the classes he had handled about werewolves, but the sixth year Ravenclaws never came up on that schedule.

And the Ravenclaws were rather smart. He would definitely have to watch how he reacted to their questions, less someone catch on.

The class was all ready there, seated and with their books, quill and parchment out. Without apologizing, he headed to his desk and set his suitcase down. "So," he began, his smile weak and forced. "Are we ready to begin studying werewolves?"

"Sir," a small dark-haired girl in the seat in front of his desk began, thrusting his hand in the air, "I've been meaning to ask you, why do Muggles see such creatures as werewolves dangerous? Why do they even know about their existence? I thought the Ministry was careful about those kind of things."

Remus took his time considering her question and wording his answer. "Well, it's rather hard to keep things like this from Muggles, especially seeing as how Muggles have married into magical families and have heard about it. It's human nature to gossip, so the word is spread."

Another girl in the back put her hand in the air, asking, "But haven't werewolves and such been around for centuries? How did it all start?"

Thankful he could hold off discussing werewolves for a few minutes longer, Remus managed a weak smile and said, "Yes, werewolves, vampires, dragons, and even the good-natured magical creatures, have been around for centuries. If you haven't all ready heard in History of Magic, there were several mass-Muggle killing sprees performed by Dark creatures in the 1400 and 1500s. Several records were destroyed, which is why Muggles consider werewolves and such to be faerie tales, having no proof to their existence after losing those records.

"But," he continued, "we are detouring from our lesson. Werewolves, unlike vampires, do not lose their sense of self after bitten, unless it is during a full moon. There have been advancements to keep a werewolf sane, mainly to keep from biting others and turning them into a lycan."

"Professor, when you say they don't lose their sense of self, you mean to say they don't show wolf-like qualities after their bitten in their human state as well as their wolfen state?"

With a grimace, Remus said, "Well, there are always the exception to that rule. Some do exhibit wolf-like behavior in their human form as well. It's not unusual, but it is highly unethical."

"You mean," one of the boys in the back of the class paled as he spoke, "that there are some werewolves who are – who will attack in their human form as well?"

Remus nodded. "Usually a mentally disturbed individual. One that does not need the wolf mind to commit a murder."

A shiver went through the students. "Someone like... Fenrir Greyback?" the boy asked, his paleness accented by a slight green.

Absently, Remus clutched his desk, his fingers white. "Yes," he said, licking his lips nervously. "Someone like that."

Thankfully, no one questioned his reaction. He quickly regained his composure and asked, "How would you come about that name?"

"He bit – I heard my dad talking about him." the boy muttered, fumbling with his book, looking anywhere but at Remus.

Feeling a surge of compassion for the boy, Remus somehow managed to continue his lesson. As lunchtime drew near and he advised the students to start putting their things away, a redheaded girl in the front row smugly raised her hand and said, "You sure do know a lot about this, Professor. Do you know anyone who happens to be a werewolf?"

Thinking quickly, Remus answered with: "My father tried to get some legislation passed against werewolves when I was younger."

She looked as though she didn't believe him, but filed out with the rest of the class as soon as the lesson was over, her head held high.

Remus turned his back to the door, stuffing bits of parchment in his suitcase, oblivious to the fact that there was someone else left in the room. Until he heard a very timid, "Professor Lupin?"

"Yes?" he asked, timidly glancing up.

The Ravenclaw boy lurked near the door, uncertain of what he wanted to say. Finally, he asked, "How – how exactly did YOU know of Fenrir Greyback?"

Remus considered coming out and telling the boy the truth, but that would cost him his job, maybe even cost Dumbledore the school. "As I said before, my father tried to get some legislation passed against the werewolves. Fenrir Greyback was openly against it and constantly threatened my family."

"Oh, all right. I think I need to get to lunch, Professor, I missed breakfast this morning."

"So did I." Remus smiled. "Though I think I'll pass lunch as well. Hurry up before the house elves clear the tables."

"Yes, sir."

So, maybe teaching lessons on werewolves weren't so bad after all. In fact, it seemed to have brought him closer to one of his students at least. Maybe he had even found a new ally.


End file.
